


And A Happy New Year...

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo and Liam get snowed in together on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	And A Happy New Year...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted a Thiam New Year's Eve fic. 💜

"I can't believe this," Liam mutters for what feels like the tenth time as he glares out the window of their hotel room at the snow falling heavily down outside. "This is ridiculous."

"I know," Theo sighs, throwing the stress ball Jenna had given him Christmas into the air before catching out and repeating the action. "Do you want your stress ball back? You look like you need it."

"I do not," Liam says, turning away from the window to glare at him. "How can you be okay with this?"

"It's not like I have anyone to run home to tonight." Theo catches the ball and sits up, leveling Liam with a look. "What about you? Do you have someone back home that you were hoping to kiss at midnight, Liam?"

"No one in Beacon Hills," Liam says. He shifts slightly and looks away. 

"Oh," Theo says. He wishes he wasn't so surprised. "I thought you were over her."

"What?" Liam turns his head back towards him so fast, Theo can hear his neck crack. "What are you talking about?"

"Hayden."

"What does she have to do with this?" Liam asks, brow furrowing in confusion as he steps closer to the bed. 

"She's the one you want to kiss that's not in Beacon Hills," Theo says. The countdown has started on the TV and Theo sighs to himself. They would ring in the new year arguing. 

"No," Liam says softly. He kneels on the bed next to Theo. "The only person I want to kiss is right here."

Theo swallows, his eyes searching Liam's face for any hint of a joke. 

Twelve! Eleven! Ten!

"Yeah?"

Eight! Seven!

Liam smiles and leans closer. "Yeah."

Five! Four!

"Me too."

Two! One!

Theo holds his breath as Liam kisses him. His lips are soft and warm, and a little sticky from the candy cane he'd been sucking on earlier. But Theo doesn't mind one bit. He chases the taste of peppermint, licking into Liam's mouth, as Liam's hand tangles into his hair, pulling him closer. 

Cheers sound outside as Auld Lang Syne plays on the TV. But Theo only cares about the boy in front of him. Nothing else matters.

"Happy New Year, Theo," Liam murmurs.

Theo smiles and rests his head against Liam's, basking in the warmth and happiness radiating off of him. "Happy New Year, Liam."


End file.
